


How to lose/gain  a guy in 10 days

by jedigirl86



Category: How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days (2003), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days Fusion, Ben and Rey work together, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Multi, Plot Twists, Rey is a columnist, Rose Tico and Armitage Hux won't know what hits them, Snoke is actually nice, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Rose Tico has a bad experience, so Rey decides to write about it.Ben decided that all women will fall in love with anyone.What will happen when they decide to work each other to prove they are right?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Rey was running late. She had to wait in the Starbucks line for almost 30 minutes just to get her frozen frappacino. She had a meeting at work in 10 minutes.  
She ran into the resistance where she worked as an columnist and almost ran into her friend, Rose Tico. Rose was crying which shook Rey. "Rose, what's wrong?" Rey asked when they were in the elevator."  
"You know how I had that date over the weekend?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes. With Armitage Hux right?"  
"Right. Well I thought it went really well, and the sex was fantastic" Rose said causing Rey to cringe. She never had sex with a guy on the first date, but she didn't say anything, letting Rose continue.  
"After the greatest sex of my life, he ran from my apartment."  
"Ok? I thought you didn't like anyone staying over."  
"Well, I don't" Rose said wipping her face.  
"So what's the problem?"  
Rose bit her lip as she sighed. "I may have told him that I loved him."  
Rey groaned as they walked out of the elevator. Rose didn't seem to hear her as she continued. "Anyways, he ran from my apartment, saying he would call me the next day."  
"And he didn't" Rey guessed.  
Rose shook her head just as Amylyn Holdo walked out of her office. "Ladies. Meeting in 5."  
Rey nodded and rushed to her office as Rose followed. They shared an office, which was convenient. "Anyways, I tried to call him last night, and a woman answered the phone."  
"Oh God" Rey gasped. Rose nodded but before she could reply, Leia stuck her head in the door. "Come on Rey and Rose. Meeting is starting."  
Rey and Rose grabbed their papers and rushed out after Leia.

Ben Solo, the head writer at First order was sitting across from Snoke when Hux walked in. "Ahh. Hux. Nice of you to join us" Snoke said.  
"Sorry I'm late" Hux said sitting down next to Ben.  
"It's ok" Snoke said. "I was just talking to Ben about the next story."  
"Ok" Hux said looking at Ben. "What's it about?"  
"Well, you told me what happened over the weekend, on your date" Ben said with a smile.  
"Yes. Don't tell me it gave you an idea."  
Ben grinned. "It did. Women are so vunerable that they fall in love. So I am going to pick a woman out and get her to fall in love with me."  
Hux laughed. "You've got to be joking."  
"Nope. Tonight we go scouting at the perfect woman" Ben said smiling, causing Snoke to laugh. 

Rey was sitting next to Rose and she was trying to come up with an idea for a story to write. Then it hit her just as Leia called her name.  
"Well, you know I write the columns on how to?" Well, I think I've got the perfect topic."  
Leia grinned. "Ok. Let's hear it."  
Rey then told how women sometimes make mistakes, but not using Rose's name. "So I'm gonna title it how to lose a guy in 10 days" Rey said with a smile.  
Poe Dameron threw his head back and roared with laughter. Leia was even chuckling. "Ok. Do you have someone in mind?"  
"No. But I'm gonna go out tonight and scout out the guy, along with Rose."  
Leia burst out laughing. "Oh Rey. This is perfect. I can't wait to read it."  
Rey leaned back in her seat as Leia continued around the room. She had to admit, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

At 5 that night, Rey and Rose clocked out so they could get ready to go to the cantina. Everyone from the resistance went there on Friday nights, but even though it was Monday, Rey had some scouting to do.  
As they walked to the elevator, they overheard Leia on the phone. It sounded like it was a serious conversation, but then Leia stared laughing.   
"Must be talking to Luke" Rey thought to herself as she and Rose stepped on the elevator.

Ben was heading to his motorcycle when Armitage caught up to him. "Where are you gonna go?"  
"I was thinking the cantina" Ben said.  
Hux shrugged. "Do you need me to come with you? A second pair of eyes can't hurt."  
Ben thought for a minute then nodded. "That's a great idea" he said.

That night Rey and Rose walked into the cantina a little after 7. Maz was there and she smiled when she saw the girls.  
"What brings you two out on a Monday?"  
"A new story" Rey said as she sat down at the bar.  
"Oh. Do tell" Maz said with a smirk.  
Before Rey could reply, Rose broke in. "Oh God."  
"What?" Rey asked.  
"It's Armitage. I can't let him see me. Sorry Rey."  
"It's cool" she replied as she took a sip of her beer. Once Rose snuck out, Maz turned to Rey. "What's going on?"  
Rey then told Maz what happened. "So I take it that this gave you the idea for your article?"  
Rey grinned as she glanced around the room. "Yep."  
Maz chortled as she went to get another drink for someone further down the bar. Once alone, Rey continued to look around the room and her eyes fell on the man that was sitting next to Armitage. He was looking at her too, and he had a slight smirk on his face.   
Rey then turned back to her drink as she started having a silent conversation with herself.

Ben couldn't believe his eyes as he continued to look at the woman at the bar. She was beautiful, he admitted to himself. "Hey, Armie, what about her?" He asked nodding his head in Rey's direction.  
Hux looked also and grinned. "Perfect."  
Ben smiled as he stood up. "Wish me luck."

Rey had just finished her beer when she felt someone move up next to her. She looked and a slow smile spread across her lips when she saw the man that she had been staring at.   
"May I join you?" The guy asked.  
Rey shrugged as Maz handed her another beer, and didn't notice when the small woman rolled her eyes.   
"My name is Ben."  
Rey smiled and held her hand out to him. "Rey Kenobi."  
Ben smiled and took her hand in his. "I know we just met, but would you like to get out of here?"  
Rey had to stop herself from laughing. This is gonna be good, she thought to herself.  
"Sure" she replied as she laid some money on the bar. She then followed Ben outside and to his motorcycle. "Wow. You're brave driving here in New York."  
"I tend to live dangerously, like my dad."  
Rey chuckled as Ben handed her a helmet. "How do I look?" She asked.  
"Beautiful" he replied adjusting the strap under her chin.   
Rey grinned as she climbed on the bike behind Ben and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

The next morning Rey walked into the resistance with a spring in her step. Today was going to be considered day one in her plan against Ben.   
Poe chuckled when he saw the look on her face. "Don't Tell me? You found him?"  
"I did. And I need your help."  
Poe grinned as he followed Rey to her office.  
"So. What do you need help with sunshine?"  
I need some ideas on what to do. I have some written down, but I need a guy's perspective."  
"Ok. Let me see the list."  
As Poe looked over what Rey had written down he started laughing. "Oh this poor smuck. He is in so much trouble."  
Rey laughed. "So can you help me with some ideas?"  
"Oh absolutely. Is it ok if I get Finn to help?"  
Rey grinned and nodded. "The more the merrier."  
Poe was still laughing as he walked out of the room, almost bumping into Rose.

Snoke was laughing as Ben told him what he had in mind. "Solo. This is priceless."  
"I will keep a journal on everything" Ben promised.  
Snoke nodded. "Also, we have a gala coming up. Why don't you bring her with you also."  
Ben agreed as he left Snoke's office as he started thinking of his plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be labeled as days.


	3. Day 1

Day 1

Rey was just finishing up her work for the day. She had gotten Ben's address when he texted her saying that he wanted to see her that night.  
She chuckled as she looked in the bags at her feet. She couldn't wait to get started.

Rey knocked on Ben's apartment door just a little after 7. She could smell the food that Ben was cooking and an idea hit her.   
When Ben answered the door he was all smiles as he took Rey's sweater. "Come in. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready soon."  
Rey nodded as she headed into the living room as Ben went back to the kitchen. Once she saw the coast was clear, she ran silently to the door and grabbed the bags. She then rushed to the bathroom and went to work before heading to why she assumed was Ben's room.   
Within ten minutes she was back in the living room and was sitting on the couch when Ben called saying dinner was ready. Rey's mouth was watering, but she had to do this.  
Ben pulled her chair out for her before going and grabbing their plates. As he sat Rey's plate infront of her, she stared crying. "Rey, what's wrong?"  
"I can't eat this" she cried.  
Ben frowned. "Why?"  
"I'm a vegetarian" she managed to get out before she started singing Mary had a little lamb. Ben froze. "I'm so sorry, Rey. I should have asked."  
Rey nodded as she wiped the tears off her cheeks, wishing she could just dive into the food, but that would give it away.   
"I can order something if you would like?" Ben added.  
Rey nodded. "Thanks Ben."

The next morning, Rey told Poe and Finn what happened. Poe was rolling on the floor, clutching his side as he laughed.  
Just then Rey's phone rang. "It's Ben."  
"Hello?" She asked as she answered her phone.   
"Rey, did you do something to my bathroom?" Ben asked.  
"Yes. I thought you needed some color in your apartment."  
"But everything is pink" Ben said. By this time Rey had him on speaker phone. Poe's eyes widened when he heard the voice and he had to slap a hand across his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.  
"Pink is a happy color" Rey said making it sound like she was close to tears.  
Ben sighed when he heard Rey's tone. "Ok. It's fine. Just ask me before deciding to redecorate my apartment next time."  
"Sure thing Benny Booboo."  
Finn snorted as Poe ran from the room. As soon as the door closed, Rey could hear him laughing uncontrollably.  
As soon as Rey hung up, she started cracking up also. "I can't wait till he sees what I put in his shower."  
"What did you put in there?" Finn asked.  
Rey snorted as she grabbed her phone to show him the pictures. Finn roared with laughter when he saw the shaving cream and razors but then she showed him the picture under the sink. It was stoked with tampons and pads and the medicine cabinet at anti itch cream and foot fungus cream.   
" Oh God" Finn groaned as Rey laughed. "So what's happening tonight?" He asked.  
"Ben is having some friends over and they are playing poker. So I am free tonight."  
"Oh no" Finn said shaking his head. "That was before. This is now." With that Finn started laying out the plan to Rey for that night.


	4. Day 2

Ben was setting up the game when Hux, Mitaka and Pride walked in. "Finally. Boys night" Hux said sitting down at the table.  
"Boy do I need this tonight" Ben said getting ready to shuffle the cards.  
"Why? What's going on?" Pride asked.  
"Rey redecorated my bathroom and bedroom" Ben said.  
Hux started laughing. "Oh really?"  
"Yes. It's all pink and there are ruffles on my bed. Not to mention what's under the sink."  
Mitaka started laughing as Ben told them what he had found that morning. Even Pride was starting to see the humor in this.   
Just then Rey walked in to the apartment carrying a plant. On closer inspection Ben saw it was a cactus. Rey, what are you doing here?" Ben asked.  
"I thought you would like to meet our love plant" she said going over and kissing his cheek. Hux snorted as Mitaka's mouth fell open. "Love plant?" Ben asked.  
"Yes Ben. Isn't it wonderful. All you have to do is water it everyday and it will continue to grow."  
Ben nodded. "Ok. Set it down over there."  
"Thanks Benny Booboo."  
Hux later d he s head down on his arms and started cracking up as Rey went into the kitchen. "I brought snacks for everyone" she called out.  
Just then Ben sniffed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Just then Rey appeared with a Kleenex in hand and placed it over his nose. "Blow Benny."  
Pride had to turn his head to hide his laughter, but Hux had no qualms over laughing as Ben's face went beet red as he blew into the tissue.  
"Oh good. All clear" Rey said as she looked at the tissue before turning and going back into the kitchen.   
"What's going on here?" Mitaka asked.  
Ben rolled his eyes. "Hell if I know. She is crazy."  
"You think I'm crazy?" Rey cried coming into the room. "Me?"  
"Yes" Ben shouted back at her. "You rearrange my apartment and redecorate it. Then you show up even though I told you I had and tonight. You are treating me like a child."  
"Well, if that's how you feel, I guess we can just end this now" Rey said.  
"Fine with me" Ben said sitting back down. Rey glared at him as she stormed from the apartment. "Good"she said to herself."

As soon as Rey left, Hux grabbed Ben and pulled him to the side. "Are you insane? You can't let her leave."  
"Oh shit, you're right" Ben said running to the door. 

Rey was just getting on the elevator when she heard Ben calling her name. She turned around and was shocked to see him kneeling on the floor. "I'm sorry baby" Ben said. "You're not crazy. You're perfect."  
"Haven't you had enough yet?" Rey asked.  
"No" Ben replied. "I don't think I will ever have enough of you, Rey. Please give me another chance?"  
"Ok. I will give you another chance" Rey agreed. "But you have to do something for me."  
"Anything" Ben agreed.   
"Couples therapy."  
Ben could hear Hux snorting in his apartment, but he didn't mind. "Ok. I can find someone."  
"Oh no. I have someone in mind already" Rey said placing a hand on his arm. "Trust me. She is wonderful."  
"Ok. Whatever you want" Ben said.  
With that Rey turned and walked onto the elevator. "I will see you tomorrow" she promised."  
Once the doors closed, Rey grabbed her phone and dialed Rose's number. "Hey, how would you like to be a therapist tomorrow?" She asked.


	5. Day 3

Rey met Ben just outside the office where her friend, Rose was waiting to pretend to be their therapist.   
Ben was frowning as he looked at the building. "This isn't an office."  
"No" she said taking his hand. "She likes to practice out of her apartment. She claims that a relaxed atmosphere helps her clients."  
Ben shrugged and Rey had to stop herself from laughing as she led him inside.  
When Rose opened the door, Rey almost did a double take. Rose had big wire rimmed glasses on and was dressed in a suit.   
"Come in" Rose said motioning Ben and Rey inside. "Sorry. I had a video conference with another client and they like to see me dressed up."  
Rey bit her lip to keep from laughing because Ben was looking at her. "Maybe this isn't a good idea" he said. "We've only been seeing each other for three days."  
"It's never to early to get help" Rose encouraged as she motioned to a couple chairs.   
"See?" Rey said as she sat down. Ben rolled his eyes as he sat in the chair next to Rey.   
Rose then flipped a switch on a tape recorder and Ben's eyes widened. "You're taping this?"  
"I always tape my sessions" Rose replied. "After wards, I then play it back and try to come up with a solution to what's wrong."  
Ben shrugged As he sipped at the water that Rose handed him.   
"So, who wants the start?" Rose asked.  
"I do" Rey replied.   
Rose nodded. "Ok. So what's the problem?"  
"The problem is that he doesn't like what I've done to help brighten his life."  
Rose looked at Ben with a raised brow. "Want to elaborate?"  
"Yes" Ben finally spoke up. "She came in on the first day and redecorated my room and bathroom. With pink. I mean, I can see that happening several months down the road, but not on the first date."  
"I wanted to help" Rey argued. "You have black all over. You have no color."  
"I happen to like black and so do my friends."  
"Ok. Then what happened?" Rose asked.  
"Then yesterday she comes over when I told her that I had plans to spend time with my friends playing poker."  
"I wanted to spend time with you" Rey argued.  
"That would have been ok, but you stared acting like my mother, especially when you had me blow my nose into a Kleenex."  
Rose had to turn her face to hide a smile as she reached for her own water. When she sat her glass down she looked at Ben. "So Ben, tell me, when did you realize that you hated your mother?"  
Ben blinked. "I don't hate my mother."  
"Well, apparently you do" Rose replied. "You didn't like it when Rey offered to help you."  
Rey tiled her head as she seemed to think about what Rose said. "That makes sense" she said.  
"No it doesn't" Ben argued.   
"Also, when did you realize that you prefer men over women?" Rose asked.  
"What?" Now Ben was shocked.  
"Well, you had a problem with the pink. Pink represents women."  
"Are you implying I am gay? Because I'm not. I love women. I am perfectly straight."  
"Are you sure?" Rey asked.  
"Yes" Ben shouted causing both Rey and Rose to jump.   
"Ok" Rose finally spoke as she reached over and took Ben's hand. "You like women. Maybe what you need to do is let Rey into your life. You seem closed off and afraid to let anyone in." As Rose said this she had Ben's hand in hers and she started batting her eyes at him. Ben smiled and Rey lost it.   
"Are you seriously flirting with our shrink? Infront of me?"  
Rose sat back and bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing as Ben shook his head. "No. Maybe I do need to let you in, but I'm not flirting with anyone. Why would I, when I have you?"  
"Awe" Rose sighed. "That was sweet? Wasn't Rey?"  
Rey was taken back but she nodded. "That was sweet."  
Ben then took Rey's hand. "I can prove it also. Come with me this weekend to my parents place on long island. I want you to meet them."  
Rose's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Rey. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Get away and relax."  
"You really want me to meet your family?"  
"Yes" Ben said. "I know it may sound soon, but Rey, I am feeling sure about you."  
Rey swallowed and couldn't believe that she was actually nodding. What could go wrong? She asked herself.  
"Sure. It would be nice to get away."  
Ben smiled as Rose clapped. "Good. Now, I think we have everything cleared up and a healthy solution to make this relationship work."  
"Wait? We're done?" Ben asked.  
Rose nodded and shut the recorder off. "We are. Surprisingly this only took 30 minutes. So I will only charge $100 dollars."  
"$100 dollars? For thirty minutes?"  
"It's $300 dollars for an hour so I am being generous" Rose said.  
"I can pay it" Rey said.  
"No, I got it" Ben said taking his wallet out of his pocket and counting out the money.  
Once they left the apartment, Ben took Rey's hand. "So, want to get something to eat? My treat?"  
"Sure. Sounds good."  
As they headed to Ben's motorcycle Rey was already planning on coming back to visit Rose and get a copy of the tape. Leia would love it.


	6. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's sick. Ben comes to care for her and a new plan is formed.

Day 4

Rey woke up and automatically ran to the bathroom where she got sick. After she emptied the contents of her stomach, she laid her head on the toilet, wishing the dizziness to pass. Thankfully, she had her phone with her. There was no way she could go into work. She pressed Leia's number.  
Once she hung up with Leia, she crawled back to her bed. Just then her phone rang again, and she smiled when she saw Ben's name. "Hello" she croaked out as another wave of naseau hit.  
"Wow, you sound terrible" Ben said.  
"Well, I'm sick. Had to call off work."  
"Rey, where are you?"  
Rey rolled her eyes. "I'm home, in my bed. Hang on."  
She made another dash to the bathroom where she got sick again. Once done, she lifted the phone back to her ear. "I don't think I can go out tonight."  
"No shit" Ben replied. "Just hang on. I'm on my way."  
"What, no" Rey shrieked but all she heard was silence. Ben had hung up on her. She groaned. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially Ben.

Thirty minutes later a knock sounded at her door. Rey had managed to make it to the couch after unlocking the door. "Come in" she called.  
Ben smiled as he poked his head inside. "Hey, sweetheart."  
Rey rolled her eyes. Hey, Benny Booboo."  
Ben walked over and sat down next to her on the couch. "I got your address from my mom."  
Rey blinked. "Your mom?"  
Ben chuckled. "My mom. Leia."  
Leia's your mom?"  
"Yep. I was at the office when you called. She told me that you called off. That's when I called."  
"I didn't know your mom was Leia."  
"Yep. Then just before I left, Amylyn came in saying she was going over your notes for the story."  
Rey's eyes widened. "Oh God. You know?"  
Ben laughed. "I know, and I got to say, I can't wait to read it. So, I'm the victim?"  
Rey threw her head back and groaned. How could this get any worse? She thought.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, but I got an idea?"  
"Oh. Can't wait to hear it."  
"I'm also working on an article about how women fall in love with anyone. Maybe, we can work together."  
Rey's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"  
Ben nodded. "My co worker had an experience not long ago, and I decided to use that."  
"Your co worker?"  
"Armitage Hux."  
Rey's eyes widened. "Oh God. This is a small world."  
"So you know Rose Tico?"  
Rey started laughing. "Yes. She's my best friend."  
"Then let's work to get them together" he replied with a smile.  
"Sounds good, but first, can you hand me the bucket?"

By that evening, Rey was feeling a little better. Ben made her some homemade chicken noodle soup that night and he was pleased that she kept it down.   
"So, when do you want to start on the plan?" Ben asked as he rubbed Rey's feet.  
"Maybe tomorrow, but aren't we to go to long island?"  
Ben smiled. "Yes. That would give us the perfect time to get to work on this." Then Ben frowned as a thought hit him. "Hey, wasn't that Rose that was our therapist?"  
Rey burst out laughing. "Yes. She's been in on this from the beginning."  
Ben chuckled. "Thought so. I sort of recognized her when I was at the office earlier."  
Rey smiled. "Forgive me?"  
"There isn't anything to forgive, but just so you know, I don't think I can just last for 10 days."  
Rey frowned but Ben smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I want alot of days. I don't want to lose you."  
If Rey wasn't on the couch, she would have melted into the floor. As it was she found herself kissing Ben back, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck as he drew her closer to him.


	7. Day 5, 6 and 7

Day 5, 6 and 7

The next day Rey was feeling alot better, although she was still weak. They weren't going to be leaving till 5 for Long Island, so Rey got up and packed a bag to take with her to work.  
Ben was picking her up at 4 to make it to the ferry. He would have his motorcycle with him and they would take that to his parents place.  
Rey was smiling when she walked into the office and Rose did a double take. "What's with you today?"  
"Oh.. You know. Looking forward to going to long Island today with Ben."  
Rose grinned. "Oh. Any big plans?"  
Rey shrugged as she walked into her office, Rose hot on her heels. "What do you have in mind?"  
"Sorry, Rose, but I can't tell you. It will be good, I promise you."  
"Ok. Just keep me informed on everything."  
Rey hummed as she turned her computer on nodding at Rose. "Will do."

Rey was in the middle of her article when Finn walked in, carrying a huge boughet of flowers. "Got a delivery, Rey" he said with a smile.  
Rey chuckled as Finn placed the vase on her desk. "Thanks Finn."  
"So, how's the article going? Rose said that you have a plan for the weekend."  
Rey grinned big as she nodded. "You can say that again."  
"Want to share?"  
Rey shook her head. "No."  
"Oh come on, you can tell me" Finn pressed.  
"Sorry Finn. But I can't. You will just have to read it."  
Finn sighed as he gave a pout, but Rey held firm. Just then Rey's phone rang. "Sorry. Got to go."  
"Maybe Rose will know" Finn whispered as he walked from the room. Rey chuckled again especially when she heard Ben's voice on the other end.

At 4, Rey was waiting for Ben in the lobby of the resistance when she saw him pull up. Rose and Finn was just walking off the elevator when she stepped out of the doors.  
"So, Rey didn't tell you anything?" Finn asked.  
"No. And I don't get it, we tell each other every thing."  
Just then Leia walked up behind them and chuckled. "Oh. Don't worry, you two. Rey has something wonderful planned."  
"YOU KNOW?" Rose and Finn shrieked.  
"Yes, and no, I'm not telling you, either." With that Leia stepped out and walked over to her car. As she got in, she chuckled over the looks on Finn and Rose's faces. 

Ben and Rey made it to the ferry, 10 minutes before Leia. Leia was still chuckling. "Finn and Rose are going crazy about what you have planned" she said.  
"Well, we decided we need some help" Rey said with a raised brow. "Want in?"  
Leia's eyes sparkled. "Yes. And we can get Han and Luke to help also."  
"Oh no" Ben mumbled.  
"Maybe even Lando and Chewie can come up with some ideas" Leia added.   
Ben threw his head back and roared. "Oh God. Rose and Hux will have no idea what will have hit them."  
"That's the plan" Rey said.   
"So, tomorrow starts the planning" Leia said.   
Ben and Rey grinned evily as they nodded.

When they arrived at the Solo's house, Luke and Han was just setting up the grill. Chewie walked out carrying a huge platter of steaks.  
Ben groaned. "Rey's vegetarian."  
"What?" Han cried looking at Rey. Rey bit her lip as a laugh escaped her throat. "Ben, I'm not a vegetarian."  
"You're not?"  
Rey shook her head. "No. I will explain later though."  
Just then Ben started laughing. "Oh. I think I understand, sweetheart. Good thing we are working together now."  
Rey laughed also and nodded as Han looked at Leia with a raised brow. "We will explain tomorrow" she said just as Lando walked out. "We need help to get two stubborn people together."  
Han grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Maybe we can get Anakin and Padme to help also."  
"Oh no" Ben whispered just as his grandparents walked out. "What's this about a plan?" Padme asked.  
"Tomorrow" Leia promised as she led Ben and Rey inside.   
Once Ben and Rey was settled in their room, they went down to join the others. "So kid" Han spoke up as they settled around the table. "How did you and Rey meet?"  
"We met at a bar 4 days ago."  
"Wow. And already bringing her home to meet the parents" Anakin remarked causing Padme to elbow him in the waist.  
"Well, dad always told me that I would know when the right one came along"Ben added causing Rey to gasp. Ben reached down and took her hand in his under the table and squeezed it. Just that simple touch told Rey that Ben meant the words.   
""So then what is this plan that you need help with?" Luke asked.  
Leia chuckled. "Well, guess we can explain now. Rey. Want to go first?"  
Rey smiled. "It all started when my best friend Rose Tico had a date. She really fell hard for this guy and when they were being intimate, she told him she loved him."  
Han was nodding as the others had a confused look on their faces. Ben smiled and took over the story. "My co worker, Armitage Hux had a date with Rose Tico.   
Lando started laughing. "I think I see where this is going."  
"I decided to write a article on how to lose a guy in ten days" Rey said. "Using all the mistakes women make."  
"And I also decided to write a piece on how women fall in love with just anyone" Ben added.   
"Oh God" Padme gasped. Anakin was rolling in laughter. Lando and Luke was trying to control their laughter, but it wasn't working.  
"So let me guess" Han said. "You both picked each other out in the same bar and decided to work each other?"  
"Yes" Ben said.   
"So then, what changed?" Padme asked.  
"Yesterday Rey was sick. I was at mom's office when Rey called off" Ben said. "Then mom showed me some of the notes Rey had gathered."  
Anakin fell off his chair as he laughed. "This is priceless. So did you go over there and let Rey have it?"  
"No" Rey said. "He came over and nursed me back to health. When I started feeling better, he told me everything. That was when we came up with the plan to get Armitage and Rose."  
"Well, those two won't know what hit them" Lando said. "So what's the plan?"  
"Well, maybe we can come up with something in the three days we are here" Leia said.   
"Can't wait" Anakin said. Then he looked at Rey. "Wait, aren't you Obi's granddaughter?"  
"Yes?" Rey asked.   
Anakin grinned. "Maybe we can get Obi to come over and help plan."  
Rey's eyes sparkled. "That would be perfect. He always has such good ideas."  
Han groaned as Luke and Leia laughed. 

The next morning Ben and Rey was in the kitchen. Ben was at the stove frying bacon as Rey poured some orange juice when there was a knock on the door.  
Rey grinned when she recognized the knock and ran to answer the door. "Poppy" she cried throwing her arms around Obi Wan.   
"Hey starlight" Obi said as he wrapped his strong arms around her. "It's been to long."  
Rey buried her nose in her grandfathers neck and hugged him tighter. Just then Anakin came down the stairs and he smiled at Obi. "Hello old man."  
Obi snorted. "You don't have any room to talk" he said stepping forward and hugging Anakin. "You're old also."  
Ben laughed when he heard that. He had just taken the bacon off the stove and put it in the warmer before coming to greet the man he had been named after.  
Obi Wan then turned to Rey. "So. Care to explain what's going on?"  
"We will explain over breakfast" Leia said as she appeared with Han, Luke and Lando. Chewie was just coming in the back door.

As they were finishing eating, Rey was wrapping up the story. Obi was doubled over on the table laughing. "Well, this just takes the cake" he said wiping tears of laughter off his cheeks. "So what's the plan?"  
"That's why you're here" Leia said. "We needed some of your crazy ideas."  
"Well, I got a few already"Obi said.   
"Well, as long as it doesn't involve a garbage chute or running into a bunch of bad men, I'm all for it" Han grumbled.  
Obi Wan laughed. "No. Nothing like that." Then he looked back at Rey. "You mentioned a gala coming up?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes. It is headed up by Snoke, the editor or the first order."  
Obi Wan chuckled again. "Maybe we can get Snoke to help also."  
"NO" Ben yelled. "His ideas are ten times worse."  
Luke laughed. "Yes. I have to agree. We want Hux and Rose to get together, not the other way around."  
Anakin laughed. "Well, from what I've heard, Snoke would just do that."  
"Which isn't a good idea" Luke concurred.   
Han had a puzzled look on his face. "Princess, didn't you say Dameron works for you?"  
"Yes." Leia's eyes then widened. "I will call him right away. Maybe Finn can help also."  
"Leia no" Rey cried. "Not Finn. Sorry. He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth closed. He tells Rose everything."  
Leia nodded. "Ok. Let me call Poe."

Several hours later Poe arrived and he was laughing. Leia had filled him on on what was happening when she called.  
"How would you like to lock them in a closet?" He asked.  
"No. It has to be something different" Rey said. "Not what we did to you and Kaydel."  
"Well, it worked, didn't it" he argued.  
"Well yes, but it also led to everyone fleeing the floor while you two had loud sex in the copier room"Leia said.  
Rey nodded. "I went home and buried myself in my blankets trying to forget."  
Poe laughed. He and Kaydel had been teased about it for weeks. "Ok. So any ideas?"  
"It has to happen at the gala, and we will possibly have to get Snoke in on this" Leia said.  
"Perfect, let's call him."

As it was Snoke wasn't able to come, so Ben and Rey explained to him over the phone what was happening. Snoke was laughing and he agreed to help. "What are the odds that this would happen?" He finally asked after calming down.   
Rey chuckled. "Incalculable."  
Snoke chuckled again. "Ok. Well, I'm happy to help. Hux has been unbearable lately. Now I understand why."  
After they hung up, Ben smiled at Rey. "Now that we have the plan in place, want to learn to drive my motorcycle?"  
Rey grinned. "Absolutely."  
A few hours later, Ben was regretting teaching Rey. She was doing good, but she had the knack of going through all the puddles on the road and getting him soaked in the process, that by the time they got back to the Solo's, he looked like a drowned rat. He was laughing when they got in the bathroom and Rey had to help him get his shirt off. Rey was laughing as Ben also took her shirt off. "God. Did you have to find every single puddle" Ben asked.  
Rey chuckled. "Yes. Made it more memorable."  
As Ben watched Rey get undressed, he grew serious. "God, You're beautiful" he whispered.  
Rey's eyes went to his and she smiled as she reached her hand up to caress his cheek. "So are you" she managed to say before Ben's lips caught hers. He then lifted her up in his arms, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he stepped into the shower.  
They managed to get cleaned while making out, but as soon as they were done, Ben carried Rey to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break this chapter in half. Smut in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 5, 6 and 7 continued

When Ben got to his room, he managed to close and lock his door as Rey continued to kiss his neck. He laid Rey down on the mattress as he kissed down her body. Loud moans was coming from Rey as he went down on her. Her fingers combed through his hair as she arched her back. She could feel the tightening in her abdomen as she reached her high. "Oh Ben" she cried.  
When he crawled up her body she smiled when she saw that his lips was covered in her cum. He smiled back before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "I need you" she whispered.  
"I'm not gonna last" he said.  
Rey smiled as she flipped him onto his back and grabbed his cock. "We'll see about that" she said before taking his cock in her mouth. She couldn't take all of him but what she could, she did. She licked his cock causing Ben to groan before wrapping her lips around his length. Ben could feel the pressure rising and his balls was tightening drawing him closer to his release. Within seconds, he was spilling into Rey's mouth and to his surprise she swallowed every single bit.   
Rey fell on the bed next to Ben who was a panting mess. "Wow" he whispered.  
Rey smiled. "Wow."  
Ben grabbed Rey and drew her closer to him as he moved to straddle her. "God, I can't wait to see what happens with my cock inside your tight pussy."  
"Then why wait? Put your cock inside me."  
Ben groaned as he lined himself up with her entrance. Then he froze. "I need a condom."  
Rey shook her head as she gripped his cock and drew it closer to her. "No. I am on birth control. I want to feel you. Also, I am clean."  
"So am I" he managed to say before sliding into Rey's warmth. Nothing could have prepared either of them for the feeling that gripped them as they became one. Rey had never felt so full before, but she also felt complete. Ben held himself letting Rey adjust to him before he started moving in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to drive into her. Loud moans filled the room along with the slapping of skin on skin. The headboard was hitting the wall and the mattress was squeeking as the moved with each other.  
Ben was kissing Rey's neck and leaving some bites. Rey knew that she was ruined for anyone else. No one had been like this with her in bed, caring about her needs over their own. This wasn't just sex, this was making love. Ben hitched Rey's left leg up higher causing him to go deeper into her which also caused her to cry out in relief. "You ok?" He asked.  
Rey nodded as she brought his face down to her. "Yes" she whispered back. "Keep going."  
Ben did and soon Rey felt another climax coming. Her legs tightened around Ben just as she felt her orgasm overtake her. "Oh God" Ben cried as he felt her cunt grip him causing him to spill inside her as he worked Rey through her orgasm and his.   
Once they were both spent, Ben collapsed on the bed next to Rey and tried to catch his breath. "That was amazing" she whispered laying her head on his chest.  
Ben nodded as he stroked her hair. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"No, but you did ruin me for anyone else."  
Ben grinned as he kissed her lips. "Good. Because I don't think I can let you go."

When they got downstairs, Han was the only one there. "Your mom got called into the office" he said when Ben asked. "Apparently there was an emergency that Holdo needed help with."  
"I hope everything is ok" Rey said as she grabbed a donut off the table.  
"I think it is, or else Leia would have called by now" Han confirmed. Then a slight smirk crossed his face. "So. Did you two have fun?"  
Ben groaned. Of course his father had heard.

When Leia got home, she was actually smiling. "Mom, what happened?" Ben asked.  
"Oh, just Rose."  
Rey frowned. "What happened?"  
Leia chuckled. "She hacked your computer."  
"She did what?"   
"She thought that Rey had more notes on her story, but apparently, it was just the same that she already knew about."  
"Well, payback will be in just three days" Rey said with a grin.  
Ben laughed. "I can't wait. Hux has been driving me crazy."  
"Well, it will all be worth it" Han said.   
Soon everyone was gathered and putting the final touches on the plan. Snoke was video conferenced in since he couldn't make it. He had come up with a plan that was sure to work and that had Ben and Rey in stitches. Hux and Rose was going to be in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not good at smut. I hope you enjoy.


	9. Day 8

For the first time, Rey didn't feel like going to work when she woke up Monday morning. Of course it probably had to do with the fact that she was in Ben's bed and they had made love three times during the night, but she didn't want to be bombarded with questions from Rose and Finn.   
She groaned as she rolled to get out of bed, but laughed when Ben pulled her back. "Let's call off" he whispered as he kissed her neck.   
"We can't" she whispered back. She managed to stand up and walk to the bathroom unaware that Ben oggled her naked body as she walked to his bathroom.   
She had just gotten in the shower when Ben joined her. As it was she was an hour late for work.

When Rey got to her office she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she turned her computer on. Just then Rose walked in and blinked when she saw Rey. "Did you have a good weekend?"  
Rey smiled and nodded. "I did."  
"You had sex" Rose shrieked causing Rey to chuckle. "I did."  
"Wow. So. Tell me. Anything else go on?"  
Rey thought about the plan that was made over the weekend. "No. Not really."  
"Rey, you're supposed to be working this guy over to get rid of him in ten days. By my count that is two days away."  
"Don't worry, Rose. Everything is going according to plan" Rey assured. Of course she didn't say that the plan had changed.   
"Good, because I think I've found the perfect man for you once this Ben guy is gone."  
Rey raised her brows. "Really?"  
"Yes. Poe."  
This caused Rey to laugh. "Oh God. No. I won't date Poe."  
"Why not? He's perfect."  
"Then why don't you date him?"  
Rose sighed as she fell in a chair. "Because I can't stop thinking about Armie."  
Rey nodded. "Well, don't worry, Rose. Maybe Armie as you call him is thinking about you two."  
Just then Finn rushed in to the room. "Rose. You got a delivery."  
Rey grinned as she watched Rose rush from her office. She knew what it was. Sure enough when she got to Rose's desk there was a huge vase of flowers. "Who are they from?" Rey asked.  
Rose looked at the card and her fingers trembled. "They are from Armitage. Oh god. He said he loves me also and invited me to the gala."  
Rey smiled. "See. Told you."  
Once she got back to her office she grabbed her phone and sent a text to Ben. He texted back with a picture of Hux's desk which was covered in hearts and flowers. In the background was Hux and his face was beet red. Operation ginger flower had started just right.

That night when Rey got off work, Ben was there to meet her. He was still laughing when she got on his bike. "I'll explain when we get home" he answered her questioning look.  
As soon as they were settled on his couch he started laughing again. "Snoke had Hux's desk all decorated when I got there today. He even had managed to get a heart shaped cookie with Rose and Hux's name on it" he said pulling out his phone and showing her the picture. Rey was doubled over laughing. Once she calmed down she looked at Ben. "So. Tomorrow is operation 2. I managed to sneak away at lunch to Rose's apartment. I got what I needed.  
Ben grinned. "Good. Not sure how Hux will like this, but from what I've seen, he deserves Rose."  
Rey nodded as she cuddled up to Ben. "That's for sure, but now I want to be with you."  
Ben grinned as he lowered his lips and captured Rey's in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Rey get from Rose's apartment?


	10. Day 9 and 10

The next day every one was preparing for the gala. Ben sent a picture of Hux who was blushing over the singing elf that showed up at work singing the barney song, I love you. Rey was laughing so hard when Leia walked in. Rey showed her the picture just as Ben sent a video. Both Leia and Rey was busting up with laughter. "This is priceless" Leia gasped.  
Just then there was a comotion out in the hallway and they heard Rose. Leia frowned but Rey grinned. "Rose just saw what was on her desk."  
Just then Rey's phone started ringing. It was Ben. "How did it go?"  
Leia was watching as Rey started laughing hysterically. Rey covered her phone and whispered to Leia. "Hux found Rose's underware in his drawer."  
Leia lost it. "Was there a matching bra?" At Rey's grin Leia shook her head. "Well, if this doesn't work, there may be a restraining order against you and Ben."  
"It will work. I have no doubt" Rey said as she returned to the call.

That night Rey was waiting for Ben after work when Poe walked up to her. "So. What happened today on Ben's half of the plan?"  
Rey grinned and was getting to respond when Rose walked out of the door. "Has anyone noticed that weird things have been happening lately?"  
"Like what?" Poe and Rey asked together.  
"Well, yesterday flowers arrived saying that I was wrong and that I do love you, and then today the singing elf."  
Rey shrugged. "Maybe you just have a secret admirer."  
Rose frowned. "Maybe" she finally said. "So, how's the plan with what's his name going?"  
Poe bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing just as Ben pulled up. Rey blinked when she saw that he was in a car and not on his motorcycle saving her from answering Rose. " Well, got to go" Rey said standing up. "See you all tomorrow."  
Poe nodded and stood up also leaving Rose puzzled over the fact that Rey didn't answer her question. As Rey settled in the passenger seat she waved at her friends as Ben pulled away into the traffic. "Mom and Snoke need our help for the final push tomorrow" Ben said.  
"Oh. What's that?"  
"No idea, but I do know that dad and Luke are meeting us so just be prepared."

The next day Rey and Leia headed over to the first order to the banquet hall where the gala was to be held. They offered to help set up and decorate for the function. Once there, Ben grabbed Rey and pulled her to the side. "Everything is set up, we just need to figure out how to get them there."  
"Leave that to me" Rey said.  
Once everything was done, Rey left to go get ready with Leia. Leia was paying for Rey to get her hair and nails done then they would return just before 6. Han would be there as well as Luke. Snoke was thrilled to meet Luke while they were planning getting Hux and Rose together and they had become good friends.  
Just as Rey got out of the car that Leia had called for, Ben was there. "You ready?"  
"Absolutely. Lets get this party started."

The party was underway when Rey caught Rose. "I need you to come with me for a minute."  
"Ok?" Rose asked as Rey grabbed her hand and led her from the banquet hall. Rey had seen Ben and Hux leave about 10 minutes ago. As they walked down the hall, she could hear Hux asking Ben to let him out. "No"Ben replied just as Rey and Rose walked up to him. With that Ben opened the door and Rey shoved Rose inside the room as Ben quickly shut the door. "This is for your own good" Rey said when Rose started hitting the door as Ben turned the key in the door.  
"What!?" Hux and Rose shouted at the same time.  
"You two figure it out. We are going back to the party" Ben replied grabbing Rey's hand and leading her away.

Meanwhile in the closet, Rose was hyperventilating. Hux was no better. He turned and looked at the woman who he was sure that hated him. "I'm sorry."  
Rose glared at him. "Oh. Now you're sorry?"  
Hux sighed and sat down against the door. "Yes."  
"I'm regretting telling Rey about this" Rose whispered.  
Just then there was a knock on the door and the key turned. Poe poked his head inside and smiled. "Here is some food and wine." As soon as he set it down, he left locking the door behind him. Rose's mouth fell open as Hux opened the wine. "What is going on?"  
"Well, apparently, we have been ganged upon" Hux replied pouring two glasses with the wine.  
Rose glared at him but accepted the wine that he handed her. "I still hate you."  
Hux snorted. "No you don't."  
"Yes I do. We dated and when we slept together, I told you that I loved you and you ran from the room as if your backside was on fire."  
"I was scared, Rose. What do you want me to say?"  
"Nothing" she hissed. "Now shut up so I can figure out how to get out of here."  
Hux snorted but stayed quiet as he watched Rose look around. There was no way out, but he wasn't going to say anything. Finally Rose gave up and sat on the floor.  
"You know" Hux began, "I wanted to say it back, but I didn't know how to say it."  
Rose frowned. "Say what?"  
"That I loved you also. I still do. And I know you still love me also."  
Rose rolled her eyes. "No I don't."  
"Yes you do" he said placing his hand on her cheek. "The way you decorated my desk, and sent me flowers. Oh. And your underware that I still have in my drawer at home."  
Rose frowned as she sipped her wine. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Hux pulled his phone out and showed her the pictures. Rose's eyes widened as she saw them. "I didn't do that. Then if we are being honest, you also sent me flowers."  
"No Rose. I didn't."  
Rose gasped just as Hux started laughing. "Oh my God" he finally snorted. "We've been played bad."  
"What?"  
"Think about it" he continued. "Ben and Rey locked us in here. Poe also seems to know what is going on. Also, Snoke has been secretive lately and spending time with both Ben and Rey, and further more, with Leia, Luke and Han."  
By now Rose's eyes were wide as her mouth hung open. "So, you think that they did all of this?"  
"Oh. I know they did. This has Ben written all over it."  
Now Rose was laughing. "And Rey. Oh god."  
Hux sat down next to Rose and took her hand in his. "I still love you, you know."  
Rose's eyes filled with tears as she gripped his hand. "I know. I still love you also." Once the words were out, Hux grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the final chapter. I am starting a new story, one that hits a little close to home, about the terrorists attack in 2001.

A year later just outside of Madison Square garden, a double wedding was getting ready to take place. Rey and Rose was at the resistance where Leia had a conference room set up for the bride's to get ready. Kaydel was working on Rose's hair as Leia was putting the final touches on Rey's hair.   
Rey couldn't explain the sudden attack of nerves that hit her an hour before the wedding, but she knew that she couldn't wait to marry Ben. Her grandfather, Obi was waiting to escort Rey. Poe was going to be escorting Rose when the time came.   
"I still can't believe that you and Ben did what you did" Rose said.   
Rey shrugged as Leia buttoned up the back of her dress. "Well, we had to do something to get you to stop moping around."  
Soon it was time to leave so they could make it on time. Rey was thankful that it was a beautiful day so they could have the ceremony outside. 

Two hours later the new husbands and wives were sharing their first dance as a married couple. Poe, was playing the music. When it came time to plan the wedding, he offered to DJ as his gift to the new couples.   
Finn, who had bartendered his last year of graduate college, was put in charge of the open bar.   
Even for a double wedding, the guests was kept to a minimal. Only family and close friends was invited.   
As they danced, Ben was able to manuver Rey to where they had a little more privacy. "Ready to leave?"  
Rey smiled as she leaned up to kiss her husband. "Absolutely."  
Han was the only one who saw his son and daughter-in-law leave, and he chuckled as he watched Ben pick Rey up and nearly run once they cleared the reception. What had started out as trying to lose a guy in ten days and to prove that women fall in love with anyone, turned out into something that would last forever. No body won but then again nobody lost. If anything it just proved that no matter what, love is all that anyone needs and deserves, no matter what.


End file.
